Stuffed Bears and Cuddles
by FabulousVillain
Summary: Modern AU. One-Shot. Arthur questions Merlin's possession of a stuffed bear. Rated K . Reviews are welcome :) .


**Hey guys! FabulousVillain here. Forgive me in advance if it's too cheesy. Reviews are encouraged, but not required :) .**

* * *

It was already 8:30 PM on Saturday. Merlin and Arthur were finalizing an Economics project in Merlin and Lancelot's flat. Merlin was busy furiously typing something on the laptop, so Arthur brought it to himself to go inside Merlin's room and get the notes from Merlin's backpack.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked as he walked out of Merlin's room

"Hmm?" Merlin replied, furiously typing and not looking away from the laptop

"Why do you have a fluffy stuffed bear in your room?" Arthur asked as he held out an average-sized light brown teddy bear

Merlin looked away from his laptop and turned to Arthur, trying to hide his panic.

"Is it a crime to have such object in my room?"

"Unless you're 8 years old, yes."

"It was a gift," Merlin replied defensively "from Gwen. I really didn't know what to do with it so I… used it as a decoration for my room!"

"Merlin, we both know you're a terrible liar."

Merlin had no choice but to tell the truth. He knew Arthur would keep pestering him if he didn't.

He looked away from Arthur "I hug it every night so I can sleep well." His face and ears turned red as he rubbed the back of his neck. Arthur thought it was cute. Then something occurred to him.

_Wait, if he hugs this thing every time he sleeps, then that means this bear gets more hugs from Merlin than I do. Unacceptable!_

Now he couldn't help but feel jealous. An inanimate object sleeps with _his _Merlin and he can't even so much as get a simple pat in the back from the raven-haired boy!

_This bear has got to go!_

"You're such a girl, _Mer_lin! Wait till Morgana sees this!" Arthur pulled out his phone in an attempt to take a picture of the stuffed animal.

Merlin's eyes widened with panic and he went charging towards Arthur in a desperate attempt to grab his fluffy teddy. Arthur, being the taller of the two, raised the bear beyond Merlin's reach. Merlin had to press his body to Arthur's as he tiptoed to his full height. Arthur wasn't complaining.

"Give it back! If anyone, especially Morgana, hears about this, I'll never hear the end of it!" Merlin cried out.

"You can have it if you can take it from me!" Arthur told him.

Merlin jumped and was able to reach the stuffed bear. Now the two of them were playing tug-of-war with the poor bear.

"Just give me the bear!" Merlin tried to pull his sleeping buddy from Arthur. It was futile as Arthur was obviously stronger than him.

Arthur thought for a moment. A clever plan formed in his head. He let go of the bear while Merlin was still pulling it. As a result, Merlin came crashing down the floor and the bear flew from his hand. It flew out the balcony and Merlin chased after it.

"No!" Merlin stopped and could only watch as his beloved stuffed animal fell towards the busy street. Unfortunately, a pick-up truck chose the exact moment to pass by, catching the bear with its open rear as it sped through.

Merlin walked back inside, his face filled with sadness. Arthur felt guilty. He didn't mean to come this far. (well, he did. But the sadness was unexpected.)

"Merlin, are you alright?" Arthur asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Yeah, it's no big deal." Merlin lied, forcing up a smile.

Awkward silence fell between the two.

"I know! I can get you a new one! I know something better than that old thing." Arthur finally spoke up.

"Really? Is it cute?" Merlin asked skeptically

"You could say that." Arthur grinned

"Can you assure me it's comfortable?"

"Oh, it is."

"Does it get jealous of other stuffed animals?"

"Absolut—Wait, what?!"

Merlin laughed "You didn't think I'd figure it out, did you? Well, I hate to tell you this, but your action was confirmation of your desperation for hugs."

"Huh, a Frozen reference. I think it's time I throw you out the balcony too." Arthur joked.

He chased Merlin, who, in turn, ran to the safety of his room. He tried to close the door, but Arthur burst in and tackled him to bed. Both of them came crashing down beside each other, laughing.

They finally stopped laughing and Merlin gave Arthur a sweet, chaste kiss on the lips. Merlin felt Arthur's warmth as he pressed his body close to the blonde.

"I think I like this one better." Merlin spoke up as he pulled away and cuddled with Arthur

"Well, I am cute and comfortable, not to mention warm." Arthur commented, grinning widely.

"Yeah, well so was Lancelot." Merlin replied

"You named your bear 'Lancelot'?"

"No, I meant the real Lancelot."

"You cuddled with Lancelot?!" Arthur asked disbelievingly

"He doesn't mind, really. He says it's all nice and friendly." Merlin assured him

Arthur made a mental note to throw Lancelot off the balcony the next time he's around. For now, he just wanted to enjoy the moment. Merlin, _his_ Merlin, was cuddling with him and nothing else mattered.

* * *

**Author's notes: Okay, so the ending was predictable.**

**Anyway, this story was simply a little thing I wrote to prepare myself for my first multi-chapter story (which I'm still planning carefully so that I don't disappoint people.). And I am open to suggestions or tips, so feel free to tell me should you have any. Thank you for reading and STAY AWESOME!**

**-FabulousVillain-**


End file.
